Fanshee
is the Fan Complien. It belongs to the Martial and Air Elements. It grows into Fangshee. Appearance Fanshee has a round head with two red eyes and a mouth. It generally has an angry expression. Protruding from its face is a large fan that spreads outwards from five black spokes. The fan is gray in colors. When a Fanshee is newborn, the fan is folded up, but it unfolds as the Fanshee gets closer to maturity. The fan is typically flipped upwards on males, and downwards on females. They have white bodies with red stripes and a thick grey kimono surrounding them, with two large black sleeves covering their arms. Information When a Fanshee is first born, its fan remains folded. Taking a few years to grow to maturity, the fan gradually unfolds over this period. When near growth, the fan will spread out, almost giving its head a circular impression. As Fanshees grow, they gradually become more aggressive towards intruders, using their large, fan-like frills to generate large gusts of wind to ward off predators. In ancient kingdoms in Smao Sha, Qedal, and Eflistan, Fanshees would occasionally be tamed by nobles to utilize as guards of their palaces. If raised from a young age by another individual, Fanshees can act as loyal guards in companions, and long ago, this technique was common, and in fact, this technique is still practiced in some communities. However, breeding Fanshees has always been a terribly difficult task, considering that Fangshee is often feared by rural communities, and in addition, Fanshees will still be extremely loyal to their caretakers, often meaning they'll act aggressively towards others that get near. While some Fanshees have been successfully domesticated in the past, the number is generally few and far between, and as such, they rarely are seen as pets. Habitat Fanshees are generally rare Compliens, but live in small tribes in central-eastern Complanet, in the nations of Qedal, Usmya, Smao Sha, and Eflistan. They live in lower, forested areas in these locations, often making them a nuisance for people living in nearby communities. In the great wilderness of western Collusia, Fanshees have been transported. Generally, they take similar habitats to their Complanet counterparts, though pollution from East Collusia may damage the freshwater streams they take residence near. Growth Fusions See all the fusions for here. Origin Some insights on 's origins. Name Fanshee is derived from "fan" and "banshee." Design Fanshee is based on banshees, traditional fans, and dolls. Trivia *Its line was originally much more elaborate, including an ungrown form, two separate grown forms, and a burgeoned form. Now, it only has one grown form: Fangshee. *Originally, it was designed as a much cuter and less harmless Complien, but was changed as the designer, CattailsWelove, didn't find it very interesting. Category:Compliens Category:Martial Element Category:Air Element Category:Made by CattailsWelove Category:Compliens in a 2 stage line Category:Rare Compliens Category:Doll Compliens Category:Forest Compliens Category:Gray Compliens Category:Black Compliens Category:Red Compliens Category:White Compliens Category:Omnivorous Compliens Category:Unisex Compliens Category:Proto-full Compliens Category:Complanet Compliens Category:Collusia Compliens Category:Least Concern Compliens